Duck Duck Goosebumps 2: Teacher's Pet
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang salah pada Mr. Snape, guru baru Harry dan Hermione. Dia terlalu fanatik terhadap ular. Suatu malam, Harry dan Hermione menyusup ke sekolah. Di saat itulah mereka mengetahui rahasia besar Mr. Snape. Dia itu ternyata...


**Duck Duck Goosebumps #2: Teacher's Pet**

Sebuah cerita fiksi Harry Potter

_The second story of __**Fandom Booster: Duck Duck Goosebumps**_™

**Oleh: **m0.0by®

**Buku: **Harry Potter oleh J.K. Rowling

**Karakter Utama: **Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger

**Karakter Utama Kedua: **Severus Snape

**Karakter Lain: **Colin Creevey

**Rating: **K (Kids, 7 tahun ke atas)

**Genres: **Horror, Mystery, dan Supernatural

**Tipe: **Cerita Pendek/One Shot

**Dibuat: **21 April 2011

**Selesai: **26 April 2011

**Dipublikasikan: **29 April 2011**  
><strong>

Copyright © 2011

_Based on __**Tales to Give You Goosebumps 1**_, _a book by _**R.L. Stine**

All rights reserved. Copying and plagiarizing are strictly prohibited.

**Sinopsis Lengkap: **Sejak awal Harry dan Hermione sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan guru baru mereka, Mr. Snape. Dia sangat tergila-gila dengan ular, padahal ular hanyalah hewan biasa. Suatu ketika, Harry dan Hermione menyusup ke sekolah untuk mengambil tugas Hermione yang tertinggal. Dan pada saat itulah, mereka mengetahui rahasia besar Mr. Snape. Sekaligus alasan mengapa guru itu begitu fanatik terhadap ular.

**Informasi Lanjut: **Harry, Hermione, Mr. Snape, dan Colin adalah milik J.K. Rowling sebagai pembuat Harry Potter. Tapi plot cerita ini secara keseluruhan adalah milik si pengarang. Cerita ini di _rating _**K **karena **konten cerita ini sepenuhnya sesuai untuk segala umur**. Cerita ini murni **buatan penggemar **dan **tidak mewakilkan apapun **dalam Harry Potter. Kesamaan dan kemiripan memang disengaja karena cerita ini merupakan hasil adaptasi. Cerita ini mengandung unsur _alternate universe _dan _out of character_.

**Dari m0.0by: **_I can't stand it_, _really_, _I just can't_. Godaan buat bikin cerita kuatnya minta ampun deh, nggak bisa gue menahannya. Oke, jadi cerita ini adalah cerita pertama gue buat fandom Harry Potter. Karena gue belom punya ide yang bagus buat fandom ini, jadi gue minta bantuan **Fandom Booster**. Hehe, hehe… *disambit sepatu bot*.

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kekurangan cerita ini, terutama kurangnya dialog juga plot yang kecepetan. Gue masih pemula dan amatiran, jadi mohon dimaafkan ._. baiklah baiklah langsung aja deh dimulai ceritanya. Tirai dibuka! Selamat menikmati!

* * *

><p>Aku terkejut sekaligus kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa wali kelas kami bukanlah Mr. Hagrid. Padahal aku dan Hermione antusias sekali menyambut kenaikan kelas kami karena kami sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan wali kelas kami yang lama. Menurut kabar burung yang beredar, Mr. Hagrid adalah wali kelas yang paling asik. Ia biasa mengajak kelas yang dibimbingnya berwisata ke tempat-tempat menarik.<p>

Tapi kenyataannya, wali kelas kami hanyalah seorang bapak-bapak aneh yang bernama Mr. Snape. Begitu melihatnya, aku langsung tahu bahwa mungkin diantara semua kelas enam di sekolahku, kelaskulah yang paling buruk. Semangatku yang semula menggebu-gebu kini menurun drastis. Ketika aku dan Hermione memasuki kelas, ia sedang menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. Mr. Snape mengenakan _sweater turtleneck _warna cokelat tua dan celana panjang hitam. Untuk alas kaki, ia memilih sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam yang baru saja disemir.

Tipikal seorang guru. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang tidak biasa pada dirinya. Tidak beres, lebih tepatnya.

"Kurasa kau benar, Harry," kata Hermione setengah berbisik. Aku kembali duduk sebangku dengannya untuk kelas enam ini. Hermione adalah sahabat karibku sejak kecil meskipun dia cewek dan aku cowok. Mungkin orang heran akan keakraban kami, namun begitulah keadaan kami. "Maksudku, lihat saja pakaiannya."

Aku memperhatikan Mr. Snape sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arah Hermione. "Pakaiannya memang aneh, tapi coba kaulihat ekspresi wajah dan gaya rambutnya. Menurutku, jauh lebih aneh lagi."

Hermione tertawa kecil, berusaha agar tidak kedengaran oleh Mr. Snape. "Lagi-lagi kau benar! Mana ada guru rambutnya gondrong begitu? Serasa personil _band _saja," ujarnya. "Kau mau taruhan tidak? Siapa yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum akan mendapat uang sebesar seratus ribu _pounds_."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak yakin ada yang bisa melakukannya." Kataku sambil tersenyum mengejek. Kemudian kami tertawa lagi.

Sialnya, kali ini Mr. Snape mendengar kami. Karena selain suasana kelas yang kebetulan sedang sepi, tempat duduk kami berdua tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Mr. Snape berdiri. Ia lalu berhenti menulis dan menoleh ke arah kami. Wajahnya tampak ditekuk. Seperti dugaanku, ia berjalan menghampiri kami yang secara otomatis berhenti tertawa.

"Boleh aku tahu, apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanyanya datar.

Aku dan Hermione saling bertukar pandangan, sama-sama memikirkan kebohongan yang hendaknya bisa dipercaya. Kemudian secercah ide melintas di kepalaku. Langsung saja aku mengutarakannya.

"Kami sedang menertawakan suatu adegan sitkom, iya kan Hermione?" kataku sambil menyenggol pelan lengan Hermione. Dengan cepat Hermione mengangguk mantap.

Mr. Snape terdiam. Kedua matanya yang sayu namun tajam itu terus-terusan memandangku dan Hermione secara bergantian. Aku berharap dia percaya akan kebohonganku barusan karena aku tidak mau berdebat lebih lama lagi dengannya. Kemudian tanpa kata-kata, dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi kami.

Aku dan Hermione lega, sekaligus heran. Sudah kubilang kan ada yang tidak beres pada guru itu?

* * *

><p>Keanehan Mr. Snape semakin menjadi-jadi. Daguku serasa jatuh ke tanah ketika aku memasuki kelas pada keesokan harinya. Di sana terdapat banyak sekali kotak-kotak yang terbuat dari kaca. Dan semua kotak-kotak itu tidak kosong, ada isinya. Isinya adalah…<p>

Ular. Satu kotak, satu jenis. Memang bukan hanya ular saja sih, ada batu karang, rumput kering dan tongkat kecil juga. Namun tetap saja isi utamanya adalah ular. Semua ular-ular itu mendesis dan bergerak-gerak di dalam kotak, seakan-akan ingin keluar dan kemudian menyerang kami semua. Apa sih yang dipikirkan Mr. Snape? Apa dia ingin menjadikan kelasku sebagai museum ular?

"_Sir_, boleh aku bertanya?" Colin Creevey bertanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Silahkan." Jawab Mr. Snape singkat.

Colin berdeham sejenak. Kurasa dia agak sedikit gugup menghadapi guru aneh yang satu ini. "Kenapa di kelas ini jadi banyak sekali ular?"

Tepat sekali. Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan sedari tadi.

Mr. Snape menghela nafas sebelum berjalan mendekati kotak kaca yang paling dekat dengannya. "Itu karena kita akan mempelajari ular sepanjang semester ini," ujarnya sambil mengamati ular yang berada di dalam kotak itu lekat-lekat. "Kalian tahu kan ular itu adalah hewan yang sangat menawan?"

"Huh," desisku pada Hermione. "Menawan _apanya_?"

Hermione melipat kedua tangannya. "Selama satu semester pula, apa dia sudah gila? Siapa yang betah berlama-lama mempelajari ular?"

Yang dikatakan Hermione barusan sangat benar. Maksudku, untuk apa kita terlalu lama belajar tentang ular? Mereka tidaklah sepenting itu. Masih banyak hewan-hewan juga hal-hal lain yang patut kita pelajari ketimbang binatang bersisik itu.

"Biar kutunjukkan betapa luar biasanya seekor ular itu," kata Mr. Snape tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Kemudian dia berjalan ke balik rak dan merogoh-rogoh ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah membawa seekor tikus putih kecil dengan ekor merah muda. Tikus itu meronta-ronta, tetapi Mr. Snape dapat mengatasinya dengan mudah. "Ular dapat hidup selama berbulan-bulan tanpa makan… tapi tentu saja mereka lebih senang jika diberi sedikit hadiah."

Aku menahan nafasku. Aku tahu persis apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Benar saja, Mr. Snape menjatuhkan tikus putih itu tepat di sebelah si ular. Tak lama kemudian si ular menelan tikus itu mentah-mentah bagaikan menelan spagetti. Dalam sekejap aku merasakan perutku bergejolak. Ya Tuhan, apa aku sanggup menerima pemandangan seperti ini untuk berbulan-bulan ke depan?

* * *

><p>Gila. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan tentang Mr. Snape. Dia gila, gila ular. Semakin lama, jumlah kotak kaca berisikan ular di kelasku semakin banyak. Dan dia juga tidak pernah berhenti bicara soal ular. Ular lagi, ular lagi, rasanya kepalaku isinya ular semua. Aku bukan lagi bersekolah di sekolah yang normal, melainkan bersekolah di sekolah ular.<p>

Aku tidak bisa berhenti bertanya soal kejanggalan ini. Apa sih yang membuatnya sefanatik itu? Ular itu kan cuma hewan. Oh ya, ada satu hal lagi. Aku tidak sengaja melihat sebuah kotak kaca super besar yang terletak di belakang meja Mr. Snape. Kuberi tahu ya, kotak itu _besar _sekali. Kotak kaca itu adalah kotak kaca paling besar yang pernah kulihat. Kami sekelas menduga-duga, kira-kira ular macam apakah yang akan dimasukkan Mr. Snape ke dalam kotak jumbo itu.

Tapi menurutku, sepertinya tidak ada satupun jawaban kami yang benar.

Di setiap mata pelajaran, Mr. Snape selalu mengaitkannya dengan ular. Sebagai contoh misalnya pelajaran ilmu alam. Kami belajar tentang penetasan telur ular. Padahal, masih _banyak _hal lain yang lebih penting daripada itu. Terus misalnya juga pelajaran sejarah dan geometri. Dalam pelajaran sejarah, ia mengajarkan kami tentang kepercayaan kuno terhadap ular raksasa, sedangkan dalam pelajaran geometri, ia mengajarkan kami tentang bagaimana caranya menggambar pola kulit ular yang benar.

Siapa juga yang peduli? Memangnya kami mau jadi buruh pabrik yang bertugas membuat barang-barang berbahan kulit ular?

Dan yang membuatku lebih kesal lagi adalah Mr. Snape memberikan kami tugas bahasa berupa karangan tentang ular sanca sebanyak empat halaman folio penuh. Tugas itu harus dikumpulkan lusa, dan katanya tugas itu penting sekali. Tidak boleh ada yang tidak mengerjakannya. Aku memaksa diriku untuk tidak mempedulikannya, akan tetapi aku tidak bisa. Selama ini nilai-nilaiku selalu baik dan rasanya tidak mungkin aku menghancurkannya.

Malam ini, ketika aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku yang akan dikumpulkan besok, tiba-tiba saja Hermione menelpon. Dia bilang tugasnya yang dia kerjakan di sekolah tadi siang tertinggal di kelas. Sekarang sudah malam, tidak mungkin dia mengulang lagi dari awal. Jadi dia memintaku untuk menemaninya mengambil tugas itu sekarang. Tadinya aku mau menolak, tapi akhirnya aku luluh juga setelah mendengar permohonannya.

Kebetulan orangtuaku dan Hermione akan pergi main _bingo _bersama, jadi kami punya kesempatan penuh untuk keluar rumah malam hari. Untungnya jarak antara sekolah dan rumah kami cukup dekat, jadi bisa ditempuh hanya melalui kaki. Aku mengenakan jaket biru dan _jeans _abu-abuku sebelum berangkat ke rumah Hermione. Ketika aku sampai, Hermione sudah siap dengan _sweater _merah jambu dan _sweatpants _hitamnya.

"Kau lama sekali," gerutu Hermione ketika melihatku. "Kau berdandan, ya?"

Aku mencibir kesal. "Apa? Tentu saja tidak," kataku sambil membetulkan posisi kacamataku yang agak sedikit turun. "Ayo cepat kita ambil tugasmu, soalnya tugasku belum selesai—masih dua halaman lagi."

Hermione mengangguk sejenak. Kemudian kami mulai berlari menuju sekolah agar bisa cepat sampai. Tidak lupa kami membawa senter kami masing-masing. Sebetulnya kami dilarang keras memasuki sekolah di malam hari, karena tindakan itu dianggap sama seperti menyusup dan sebagainya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kami _terpaksa _melakukannya.

Suasana malam ini bisa dibilang cukup mencekam. Angin berhembus pelan, namun menusuk. Pohon-pohon melambai-lambai pelan, seperti menyambut kehadiran kami di sekolah. Bulan purnama bersinar terang dan pucat di atas sana, sinarnya menerangi langkah kami yang gegabah. Akhirnya kami sampai juga di gedung sekolah kami yang besar dan luas. Gedung itu jika dilihat siang hari akan tampak mengagumkan, tapi lain ceritanya kalau dilihat pada waktu malam hari seperti sekarang ini.

Sebaliknya, gedung sekolah kami kelihatan suram, gelap, dan seram.

Kami memutuskan untuk menyusup dari belakang sekolah, tepatnya dari jendela kelas kami yang selalu dibiarkan terbuka oleh Mr. Snape. Kami berhasil menemukan jendela kelas kami dalam waktu yang singkat. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, kami segera memasuki kelas kami.

"Astaga, kelas ini gelap sekali," kata Hermione. "Kita nyalakan saja ya senternya?"

Lalu aku dan Hermione menyalakan senter kami serempak. Bulatan cahaya kuning dari lampu senterku langsung mengarah tepat ke salah satu kotak kaca berisi seekor ular pitonyang menurutku sangat seram. Sontak aku langsung menjerit kaget, namun kecil. Hermione langsung menyuruhku untuk diam.

Kami menjelajahi ruang kelas kami yang sangat amat gelap hanya dengan berbekal sepasang lampu senter yang tak seberapa. _I crossed my fingers_; semoga saja lampu senter kami tidak mati di tengah jalan. Di saat inilah kami menyadari kalau semua ular-ular yang terdapat di dalam ruang kelas kami tampak seperti sedang mengawasi kami. Mata-mata mereka yang berkilat-kilat dan bercahaya tak ada henti-hentinya memperhatikan kami.

Seakan-akan kami adalah sepasang pembunuh yang membahayakan nyawa mereka.

Saking larutnya aku ke dalam tatapan dingin para ular, aku menabrak Hermione yang sedang membungkuk untuk mengambil tugasnya. Ternyata tugasnya tertinggal di laci meja. Huh, andai saja aku menyadarinya lebih awal, kami tidak perlu repot-repot begini.

"Aduh!" Hermione memekik karena aku menabraknya lumayan keras. Sialnya, tugasnya yang telah diambil dan juga lampu senter miliknya terlepas begitu saja dari genggaman tangannya. Lampu senter milik Hermione menggelinding menjauhi kami, sementara tugas Hermione jatuh entah kemana.

Meskipun gelap, aku tahu Hermione berbalik menghadapku sambil memberikanku sebuah tatapan maut. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum _innocent _sambil berkata, "maaf Hermione, aku tidak sengaja. Aku carikan tugas dan lampu sentermu, deh!"

"Ya sudah! Yang penting kau harus bisa menebus kesalahanmu barusan!" serunya tegas.

Ternyata, asal tahu saja ya, mencari tugas Hermione tidaklah semudah yang kubayangkan. Aku pergi mengambil senter Hermione dulu karena letaknya sudah jelas, setelah memberikan senter itu pada Hermione, kami sama-sama mencari tugas Hermione yang terjatuh tadi. Ruang kelas kami cukup luas, ditambah dengan kegelapan luar biasa juga kedua senter kami yang entah kenapa melemah, membuat kami jadi kesulitan sendiri.

Situasi memburuk ketika Hermione tidak sengaja menubruk salah satu kotak kaca hingga kotak itu jatuh terguling ke lantai.

"Astaga!" pekikku kaget ketika melihat seekor ular hitam melata keluar dari kotak, menuju ke arah kaki kami.

Dalam sekejap kami dilanda kepanikan. Kami bergerak dengan rusuh menjauhi ular yang sedang mengejar kami tersebut, tapi yang kami perbuat hanya memperparah keadaan saja. Satu kotak, dua kotak, tiga kotak tidak sengaja kami tubruk dan kemudian jatuh terguling ke lantai. Lantas ular-ular yang berada di dalam kotak-kotak itu keluar semua; mendesis, berkilat-kilat, dan nampak siap membunuh kami.

"Sudah, lupakan saja tugasku! Kita harus keluar dari sini sekarang juga!" seru Hermione sambil mengarahkan senternya ke wajahku. "Sebelum salah satu dari ular-ular itu membunuh kita!"

"Lalu kau nanti bagaimana? Mr. Snape bilang tidak ada yang diperbolehkan untuk tidak mengerjakan tugas karangan itu!" balasku juga sambil mengarahkan lampu senterku ke wajah Hermione.

Hermione tidak menjawabku. Dia mengarahkan lampu senternya ke lantai dan menjerit sekaligus melompat ketika mengetahui bahwa ada sekitar lima ekor ular yang sedang bergerak mengelilingi kaki-kakinya juga kaki-kakiku. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak peduli! Terserah dia mau berkata apa tentang tugas itu, aku-tidak-peduli! Lebih baik aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini sekalian daripada harus mati di tangan ular-ular ini!"

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperdebatkannya. Kami berbalik untuk segera angkat kaki, tetapi langkah kami terhenti ketika lampu senter kami tidak sengaja menyorot kotak besar yang berada di belakang meja Mr. Snape. Yang membuat kami heran adalah kotak itu sudah tidak kosong lagi.

Kapan diisinya?

Seekor ular kobra yang ukurannya di luar batas normal melotot ke arah kami bagaikan seorang psikopat. Ular itu kemudian menegakkan kepalanya, menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu mendesis nyaring pada kami dengan mata merahnya yang membara.

Kami harus kabur detik ini juga, kami tahu itu. Tapi entah kenapa, kami tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Seluruh tulang kami terasa membeku. Kami hanya bisa menyaksikan ular kobra raksasa itu mengangkat tubuhnya keluar dari kotak. Sekarang ia berdiri di hadapan kami. Tingginya sekitar enam kaki, lidahnya yang tebal menjulur tanpa henti ke arah kami—seperti sedang mengejek.

Dan saat dia mengangkat tubuhnya, seluruh kulitnya bergerak melebar, kepalanya menegak, kemudian tubuhnya semakin lebar, lalu yang terakhir tumbuhlah sepasang lengan dan kaki.

Ya Tuhan. Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kami _tidak asing lagi _dengan ular besar ini. Kami mengenalinya. Kami _tahu _siapa ular ini sebenarnya.

Ular ini adalah Mr. Snape.

Seseorang, tolong pukul kepalaku kuat-kuat. Yakinkan aku kalau ini hanyalah mimpi buruk semata. Ayolah, ini tidak sungguh-sungguh terjadi kan?

* * *

><p>Ternyata Mr. Snape tidak seburuk yang kukira. Dugaanku semula adalah mungkin dia akan mengeluarkanku dan Hermione dari sekolah atau setidaknya memberikan kami hukuman karena telah membongkar rahasia besarnya. Ternyata tak satu pun dari kedua hal itu yang terjadi. Malah, dia membebaskan Hermione dari tugasnya yang hilang kemarin malam. Dia berjanji tidak akan mengadukan kami yang telah menyusup ke sekolah juga akan memperlakukan kami secara istimewa asalkan kami tidak membocorkan rahasianya.<p>

Tapi… dia juga memberikan kami satu syarat.

Kami harus membawakan tikus putih untuknya setiap sore. Harus dalam keadaan hidup, tidak boleh mati.

"Ini, Mr. Snape." Kataku sambil menyerahkan seekor tikus putih tak berdosa dengan ekornya yang berwarna merah muda. Tikus itu meronta-ronta dan berdecit minta tolong, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Buka mulut lebar-lebar supaya tikus itu bisa masuk." Sambung Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Akhir Cerita: <strong>Idiiih amit-amit deh punya guru uler… mending gua cabut aja dari sekolah (ya kali deh, emang dasar si _author_nya aja nih yang geblek dan males sekolah -_-) ya ya ya abaikan saja kekonyolan m0.0by ini. Yang penting adalah _review _nih sekarang! Ayo mana _review_nya? Kalo nggak ngasih gue _avada kedavra_in lo semua! Hehe nggak deng becanda… intinya _I'm craving for your reviews_. Gue cabut dulu, dadah semua. _I love you all _;D.

Eits! Nggak deh, sebelum gue cabut, gue ada sejumlah _question _buat anda para _readers_. Mohon jawabannya di _review _ya!

1. 'Tapi… dia juga memberikan kami satu syarat. ' Ini udah bener belom? Apa yang bener 'Tapi... Dia juga memberikan kami satu syarat.'?

2. 'Aku hanya bisa tersenyum _innocent _sambil berkata, "maaf Hermione, aku tidak sengaja. Aku carikan tugas dan lampu sentermu, deh!"' ini juga udah bener belom? Apa yang bener begini? 'Aku hanya bisa tersenyum _innocent _sambil berkata, "Maaf Hermione, aku tidak sengaja. Aku carikan tugas dan lampu sentermu, deh!"

3. Tanda ' biasanya digunain buat apa ya?

4. Terus kalo nulis pak, bu, tuan, nyonya, gitu-gitu tuh dikapital apa nggak? Baik kalo di dialog (kayak misalnya, "Bukannya gitu, pak..." ataupun diikuti dengan nama? (misalnya pak Toni)

5. Gimana caranya bedain imbuhan an sama kan? Misalnya kalo gerak, yang bener menggerakan apa menggerakkan? Terus kalo nunduk juga, yang bener menundukan apa menundukkan? Yang bener menghentikan apa menghentikkan? Ya sejenis itulah pokoknya.

6. Kata-kata pun disambung apa nggak? Kayak misalnya satupun, diapun, sekalipun, apapun, itu udah bener gitu apa harusnya dia pun, apa pun, dimana pun?

Udah sih itu aja. Gue mohon jawabannya ya jadi cerita-cerita gue selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi! _Regards_, m0.0by.


End file.
